Kuroko no Basuke: Hime-sama no Collection
by bakemonochan01
Summary: Drabbles inside. NO FLAMES PLEASE. Feel free to review :D. And please bear with my worse grammar. Its you (reader) x all. But lets begin with GoM first. Eighth : Kagami Taiga
1. Kuroko Tetsuya

Hello guys, yeah it's my first time to make something like this. My native language isn't English and I still improving my grammar etc. So please bear with my worse grammar :'). All hail for beginner! XD.

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro _is_ a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Enjoy reading everyone, and don't forget to prepare your extra 'eyes' or 'glasses'! Because if you see my grammar your eyes will break! *cry*

Chapter 1 : Kuroko Tetsuya

"(Name)-san," Kuroko said softly. You, who were standing beside him, quickly turning your head to his direction.

"Yeah, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Mind if I walk you home?"

Your mind was blank for a second, and then you smiled, "Of course! Why not? It's been awhile since the last time you did that."

His gaze softened, "Yeah."

"Um, Tetsuya-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How long you will hold my hand like this?" You said in embarrassment.

"Until we reach your home." He said plainly but you saw him smiling a bit.

'_Wonder if I can bear this'_ you thought to yourself when smiling shyly.


	2. Aomine Daiki

Enjoy reading!~ Short? Sorry :(

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro is a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Chapter 2 : Aomine Daiki

You walked slowly at the corridor of your school, Too Academy. School was ended 5 minutes ago, you were looking for a certain person, your boyfriend or I should say, your perverted boyfriend, Aomine Daiki.

You walked upstairs to the rooftop, when you got there, you saw him there, he was sat on the rooftop floor. You patted his shoulder. He, who felt your hand on his shoulder, changed his position, now he was sitting right in front of you.

"Hello, dim." You said cheekily.

"You shouldn't call your boyfriend **'dim'**, woman." He said back while glaring at you.

You puffed your cheeks, "And you shouldn't call your girlfriend **'woman'**, dim!"

"Why? You're a woman right?"

"Haaa? I should be the one who said that! You're the 'dim' right?"

He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it right away then he let out a grin.

"Come here" He said.

"Eh?" You were confused but you did what Aomine said.

He grabbed your wrist, stole a kiss from your lips, you widened your eyes in surprise.

"W-w-what are you doing just n-now! A-ahomine!" You stuttered. He stared at you with victorious smile. "That's what will you get if you _did_ insult me, honey."

"And" He got up then hugged you tightly.

"You will get more than this if you _did_ make me jealous. I called it 'special punishment'"

"Ara~ Aomine-san is such a jealous person, isn't he? What if I say that I met Sakurai-kun for a walk _together_? Just kidding~"

"Congratulations, you will get that special punishment, sponsored by Aomine Daiki. This punishment won't take any joke, so what you just said, I just considered it as true." He said playfully but you saw him grinned at his sentence.

"When we got home, 'kay?"

He smiled, and I don't know if that was a genuine smile or perverted style smile.

"Yeah, honey." He said then kissed your forehead gently.

* * *

**Hehehehe~ Aomine is such a perverted person~ Next? Akashi? Kise? Midorin? Mukkun? XD.**


	3. Kise Ryouta

Kise Ryouta time everyone!~

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro _is_ a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE ANY FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

In this story, you two are newlyweds.

Chapter 3 : Kise Ryouta

You snuggled in your sleep, your hands made their way to the front but they landed on something warm, and broad. You opened your eyes, what was that? And your eyes cannot blink. Kise Ryouta, your _husband_ was sleeping beside you, snoring lightly. Oh, I forgot to tell you, you're _his_ wife. You and Kise married two months ago after your graduation.

His hands were moving to your waist, hugged you then nuzzled his nose to your (h/c) locks. "(Name)cchi…" he said dreamily. Your heart was beating so fast. You were shaking lightly.

Your heartbeat level? Level 6, congratulations, you just defeated Accelerator from To Aru Majutsu no Index*Forget it, this writer is insane*.

"R-ryouta, w-wake up." You said. Kise hummed something incoherently then opened his eyes, he smiled.

"Morning, (Name)cchi, how was your sleep?" he asked softly, still hugging you.

"It was great, but you ruined it all." You said coldly with red face. Tsundere detected.

"Eeeeehhhh~? (Name)cchi is so mean!"

"I'm not," you got up from your bed. "I'll prepare breakfast, you can continue your sleep, and I'll wake you up when the breakfast is ready."

"Hehe" Kise got up from the bed too, lingering his arms on your waist.

"I'll help!" he said cheerfully.

"Geez!" You puffed your cheeks, "You have work in afternoon, and you will come home in midnight, don't you think sleeping is the way better than to help me? I don't want you to get sick, sleep, Ryouta." You said, he was stunned for seconds then his cheeks turned red and his eyes became like a puppy. He hugged you more tightly.

"KYAAAAAA! (Name)cchi is worrying me! So cute!~ As expected from my wife!~"

"R-ryouta, I can't breathe…" Kise let go of your body. "Sorry (Name)cchi~"

You saw his expressions, a smile appeared on your lips. "Ryouta is such an Idiot." You turned your face to him.

"I'm not!~ (Name)cchi is so mean, okay, for the punishment, I'll kiss you 100 times!" He said childishly then closed the gap between the two of you.

"One!"

"R-ryou-mmh!" He kissed your again.

"Two!"

And you two were staying like that until that kissing scenes end. What a lovey dovey~

* * *

**I don't know what to say, but please bear with my grammar XDD.**


	4. Akashi Seijuuro

Hello, sorry for my late updateeeee, my school is sucks DX. Okay this is Akashi's chapter. I dunno about him much, but I'll do my best.

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro is a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Chapter 4 : Akashi Seijuuro

(Name) flipped her book again and again, her eyes pierced to the book nicely, not even a second was let to be a waste.

"Ah, there you are," a sound made she stopped reading for a while to see who was calling her. "Seijun," you said smilling, that was your boyfriend, your sadistic and yandere boyfriend, Akashi Seijuuro. You called him 'Seijun' because 'Sei-chan' used by Mibuchi and 'Sei-kun' sounded too normal. And that was cute right? To call your boyfriend with the nickname made by yourself.

He pulled a chair then positioned himself right in front of your table. You blinked a few times. He was so close! "U-um, so, what are you doing here this hour, Seijun?" You asked nervously. His expressions still same, "That's my line, what are you doing here? I'm just finished with Basketball training," he said looking at you.

"This day is my duty to clean the class, actually it was finished an hour ago, but I'm too lazy to go home at this hour, so I stay here. Yeah, you see this, reading a new book, this book is good too, s-so..." You stopped.

"?" He gave you a questioning look.

"Don't think that I was waiting for you to come here," you said, your cheeks were turning red. He chuckled.

"Well I was thinking about that, but now I have a question for you, if you _**did**_ have plenty of times before, why you didn't come to our training?" He got closer to you.

"I have nothing to do with basketball team, you know that well!" You said then closed your book. "I do close with anyone in this school and even to senpais, but still, I have nothing to do with them, especially your team"

"You will"

"Eh?"

"(Name), I want you to become the manager of the regulars." His command sounded like a hell in your ears. What? A manager? "But you have one already, right?" You asked, he nodded then took your hand. Kissed the top of the palm slighty, you gulped in embarrassment.

"But I need you."

"No one but you."

Your heart stopped for a second.

"(Name), my orders are absolute to everyone, you couldn't resist me or my orders," He said somewhat determined. He tugged on your shirt; he kissed your lips, not the soft one, but not the rough one either. His lips dominating yours, you let out a soft moan.

He pulled his lips and smirked, "Your face is terrible, (Name), but that's perfect." He said, teasing you. You sighed, "Seijun is mean," you said.

"And I wonder why I love him this much." He said continuing your sentence. "W-wha!?" You weren't able to say anyhing because you were too embarrased.

He let out a sadistic chuckle, pulled your hands. "Let's go."

"Where?"

"My house."

"W-what!? Why do I have to?"

"My orders are absolute, I said that before right? And I want to give you a punishment too, punishment for making me jealous this morning."

"Jealous?"

Ah, you recalled moments before this. Right, this morning, you walked together with a senior, but it wasn't on purpose! He was the one who approached you.

"Remember now?"

You nodded. "B-but it wasn't on purpose you know..."

"But still you did that, so, I'm going to give you my best punishment." He said proudly. His emperor aura increased. He looked like a King with a clear absoluteness.

"Can you give me a spoiler to that punishment?"

"Oh of course," He smirked. "No sleep, and let's have many lovey-dovey moments tonight, (Name), I'm going to make you a new Akashi."

And you were gulped hard. This person was good enough in making your night longer.

"Seijun is such a Pervert." You said somewhat bluntly.

"But you love me," he said calmly.

You were out of words.

* * *

**Sorry for the OOCness :"), I hope you all won't kill me**


	5. Murasakibara Atsushi

Hello, Murasakibara-chan turns now XD. Hope you enjoy this fic!

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro is a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Chapter 5 : Murasakibara Atsushi

You were struggling in his embrace. "A-atsushi!" You said. "Quit licking my neck! It tickles!"

"I dun wanna~" he said playfully. "(Name)-chin smell so good~ so I won't stop." His long arms kept you in place. You let out a sigh, then took a lollipop from your pocket, "Here."

"Hmm~? Are you going to give me this, (Name)-chin?" He asked, finally stopped licking your neck. You nodded, "It's a new flavour, I bought it this morning."

"What is the flavour?"

"It said that this one taste like a strawberry float." You answered him, smiling.

"Oooh, I've been looking for this one! Thanks (Name)-chin~ Love ya the fullest!" His eyes were glowing happily. His arms still on your waist, he placed his head on top of your head, ate his new lollipop.

You sighed, this morning you had to wake up early. The reason? To buy that lollipop. You did this only to your beloved boyfriend, the purple giant, Murasakibara Atsushi. Suddenly, you remembered something.

"Ah."

"What's wrong, (Name)-chin?~ Is your stomatch hurt?"

"No, I just want to ask you, next day you have match right?"

"Yeah~" He nodded. "Why (Name)-chin is asking about my match? Are you going to cheer me?" he nuzzled his face to yours. "I-I just asking!" you said shyly. He pecked your lips. After he pulled his lips, he stared at you intensely. You were gulping hard. Did you do something wrong? "Atsushi?" You asked softly. His arms made their way to your back, lifted your body from the sofa. "A-atsushi? What are you doing?" Your hands were placed on his neck. "I'm hungry." He said plainly, if he want to go to dining room or kitchen, he should turn to left, but now he walked up stairs.

"This way to the b-b-bedroom! Y-you said you're hungry!" You stuttered. Too cute to Murasakibara.

"Yeah I said that~ but not for food..."

You waited for his next words, your cheeks were reddening.

"I'm going to eat (Name)-chin right now, I can't wait anymore~" He whispered (And suprisingly, it's so husky!) To your ear, he nipped on it playfully. You let out a surprised gasp.

**_'You perverted giantttttt!'_** Your heart screaming loudly.

* * *

**I'm understand that I'm the worst, but please, don't kill me :3**

**Midorima is the next! **


	6. Midorima Shintarou

Shin-chan fans? Cheer up!~

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro is a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Chapter 6 : Midorima Shintarou

You sat next to him. Your eyes looking to his lucky item for today, a panda plushie. "What a cute lucky item, Shin~" you said smiling. He just hmph-ed then took something from his pocket, a pink pendant. He adjusted his glasses, "I-its not like I want to give you this or something, b-but this is a lucky item for (y/s) today." You took that pendant then settled it on your neck, Shintarou was helping you to use that cute pendant. You turned your gaze to his face, he was pleased with this but not shown on his face.

You chuckled, his face reddened, "What? You have any problem with this?" You shooked your head twice, "No, no at all, but I cannot believe the fact that I have a super-cute-tsundere boyfriend~" you got his arm in your grasp.

"I'm not a tsundere!"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes, " you said then looking down, you looked sad, "And Shin is so cruel."

His gaze softened a bit, "I'm not." He said again.

"But you always deny my sentences, Shin is always deny what I said." You puffed your cheeks.

"Because you said it too loud." He commented, adjusting his glasses again.

Your face beamed up, "So, Shin is admitting that he's a tsundere if I'm not loud? Wow I can Imagi—mmph!" before you can finish, he claimed your lips silently. Your face got red but not as red as his face.

He pulled after seconds that seemed like eternity, "Like I said, you're too loud."

"I will be louder!" you exclaimed.

"W-what are you saying (y/n)!?"

"I will be louder, so that Shin will out of his tsundere to kiss me!~" you said again.

"Y-you idiot."

"I love you too, Shin-chan!"

"You sounded like Bakao."

"Bakao?"

"It's Takao, He's more suited with Bakao you know." He was looking at his panda.

"Shin is such a bully!"

And he just let out a sigh before tugged at your sleeve and gave you a hug.

"S-shin?" you asked him, it was rare to him to be this nice without some of his tsundere words (I mean words like 'Idiot, It's not like I want to, I don't being nice to you' etc).

"Dont go anywhere."

You hummed on his gakuran. So even a tsundere can be like this, huh? And you were glad; you had him as your boyfriend. The Carrot Man, Midorima Shintarou.

"Hey, Shin."

"What is it?"

"Say _'I love You'_ to me now."

"W-wha—?" before he finish with his stutter your grasp on his gakuran decreased.

"If Shin don't want to say that, I will think Shin is hating me!" you pouted.

Shintarou was on his edge now, so he let out a sigh of defeat.

"O-okay, It's not like I want to say that willingly you know..." he paused to close your eyes with his taped hand.

"I love you."

Then he kissed you again to prevent that you will shout some of fangirl squeal words.

* * *

**Starting to use (y/n) because of some reviews and PMs ^^. Sorry for the OOCness, don't kill me! Next? ._.**


	7. Himuro Tatsuya

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro is a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Chapter 7 : Himuro Tatsuya

**(A/N: In this fic, you're Tatsuya's kohai ^^ OOC ALERT! DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ PLEASE!)**

School was over ten minutes ago, you were looking to your black haired senpai. So, you asked the big giant that sat next to you.

"Ne, Mu-chan!"

"What is it, (y/n)-chin?~ You want to give me another candy?" He asked childishly.

"Ummm, I will after you answer my question! Do you have any training today?"

He shooked his head, "No~ We don't have any training today, so (y/n)-chin can go to date with Muro-chin~" he said lazily, but you noticed he was teasing you.

"You know it that far," you sweatdropped, "Okay, because you answer my question I will give you this." You gave him a lollipop, it seemed like you were his teacher.

Class was so silent, everyone already back huh?

Suddenly, the door of your class opened, revealing a certain black haired guy. "Hello." He said. "Ah, Himu-senpai, welcome." You said ."Eh, Muro-chin? Sup," Murasakibara said while slurping his lollipop.

"Hello (y/n)-chan and Atsushi, why you both still here?"

"I'm too lazy to go home~ But I'm hungry so I want to get back, ne~" Murasakibara got up from his chair, he picked up his bag then walked towards the door, "See you tomorrow~" And the door closed.

Tatsuya silent for a second, then took a glance to your face, "Let's go (y/n)-chan," he said, suddenly kissed your forehead. "Y-yes Himu-senpai—mmph?" You couldn't finish that, because he was already kissed your parted lips.

He pulled away after seconds, leaving you speechless in front of him, your face had many shades of red. But he didn't stop, he continued to gave you more of kisses until you can't take it anymore. After the sixth time kiss you asked him. "W-why?" You gripped on your skirt shakily, shocked. It wasn't like him to kiss you all of this sudden.

"Nothing, but if it just the two of us, you know what should you use to call me right?" He said, placed his own forehead to yours.

You nodded shyly. "Tatsuya-kun..."

"Good, now let's get going." He held your hand then you two walked to the door of your class.

"Tatsuya-kun?"

"What is it, (y/n)-chan?"

"What if I said I hate you?" you said coldly.

He was silent for seconds, frozen like an iceman. But suddenly he gathered his senses to stutter some words.

"W-w-why (y/n)-chan? Why you want to say that to me? Did I do something wrong?"

"You kissed me _too_ much today, and that was..." you stopped for awhile, turning your gaze out of him.

"A risk for my heart, so I ask you if you can stop that, would you?" You continued. He surprised with your words. Then he smiled, kissed your forehead this time.

"I wouldn't stop."

"Is that so? Then, I hate you," you, with a red face walking past him quickly.

"W-wait (y/n)-chan! I'm sorry!"

"Rejected!"

"(y/n)-chaaaan!"

You smiled in your heart, that guy always success to make your heart want to explode.

* * *

**Too OOC! Sowwy~ :( don't kill meeeee~! Next is Kagaminnnn :) **


	8. Kagami Taiga

~*Kuroko no Basuke : Hime-sama no Collection*~

Disclaimer: Not me, If I am, AkaKuro is a couple

Rated: T++++ (THE HELL!?)

Genres: Comedy, (maybe) Fantasy, Romance, and all of their friends (?).

WARNING: I DON'T GIVE FUCKS FOR REVIEWS BUT I WILL FOR FLAMES. No flames please, I'm just a beginner and I have my editor. :D

Chapter 8 : Kagami Taiga

Kagami looked at his girlfriend sleeping face. Her (h/c) hair always looked so dazzling. It sprayed on the sheets beautifuly. (Y/n) always looked so beautiful.

_Bzzzz..._

His phone vibrated.

"Who is it huh? At this time..." He grumbled.

_**From: Alexandra Garcia**_

_**To: Taiga**_

_**Subject: Gifts**_

_**Hello, I just arrived at LA! You two want somethin'?**_

Taiga quickly typed his reply.

_**To: Alexandra Garcia**_

_**From: Taiga**_

_**Re: Gifts**_

_**Anything's fine, enjoy your trip.**_

Then he closed his phone.

"Nggh..." He heard a soft moan came from his girlfriend whom just woke up from her deep slumber. He quickly turned to kiss her forehead, "Mornin', did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't, don't worry." You said, kissing his nose lightly. He blushed, and turned his glance to the window, "I- I see..."

He got up from his bed then walked outside the room, "Where will you go?" you asked him. "Making breakfast, for you and me." He said plainly and yawning afterwards. You chuckled, tackling him softly with a hug, "Let me do it!"

"Huh?"

"Like. I. Said. Let. Me. Do. It!"

He blinked again a few times. "If that is what you want, then I'm okay with it."

"Hehe~ Okay, what do you want to breakfast this morning, husband~?" You teased him, he stunned a few seconds, and then his face turned red, almost match his hair. "W-w-w-what are you talking about!? You almost make me die!" He said with stutter.

"Eeeeh~?" You pouted. "Then, Ga-chan (I suppose this is a cute way to use his name 'Taiga') won't be my husband? Then I'm mad!" Your lips were so cute with the pout.

"Geez..." You saw him walking towards you, grabbed your chin quickly, and then gave your lips a moist kiss. You didn't say anything, too surprised and too embarrassed. Your slim arms made their way to his neck. He pulled your body from the floor, picked you up. He walked with you in his arm to the couch nearby. He pulled his lips from yours when your body was on the couch.

"Don't say anything stupid, it's not like I don't want to be your husband or something, but if you said it like that, I didn't prepare anything you know." He said softly beside your right ear.

"So, you've prepared something NOW right? So can I say that again?~" You teased him again but your face turned red when you saw him. Smirking sexily.

"Of course you can, but be prepared, because I'm going to make you scream that epithet along with my name every time." His smirk was growing wider as he rubbed your moist lips seductively.

_Oh my, he is way too sexy! Damn!_ You cursed yourself.

* * *

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'm back! Sorry for my late update! School was keeping me away from my Laptop. This is Kagamin's chapter! Sorry for the OOC-ness ^^. The next is?**


End file.
